vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsurugi Momotaro
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Tsurugi Momotaro, often called by the nickname "Momo" Origin: Sakigake!! Otokojuku Gender: Male Age: 16-18 in Sakigake!! Otokojuku, at least in his 30's in Akatsuki!! Otokojuku Classification: Human, student and leader of Otokojuku's first years before graduating to the leader of the second years, former prime minister of Japan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation Attack Potency: At least City Block level via powerscaling (Superior to the version of Tsurugi Shishimaru who made a large crater in the ground with this attack) Speed: '''At least '''Hypersonic+ (Faster than Akashi Gouji who dashed towards a point blank bullet and sliced it out of the air after it was shot), possibly higher Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: '''At least '''Multi-City Block level via power-scaling (Far superior to the Viper Brothers who's self destruction technique pulverized well over half of an entire of sulfuric stone 15 metres in diameter, one brother of which actually survived the explosion) Stamina: 'Insanely high, goes to the most brutal school in the world, on par with the likes of guys who can fight for a day on end or even longer. 'Range: 'Extended melee range with katana, over a dozen metres with Rising Ki Tiger Spirit. '''Standard Equipment: '''Katana, headband 'Intelligence: '''Rather high, is the leader of various 1st year students and later on becomes the leader of the 2nd years upon graduation and is also an overall battle genius. '''Weaknesses: '''The overuse of ki can greatly reduce his stamina and cause him to sweat profoundly. '''Notable Attacks and Techniques: Momo's main style is called the Infinite One-Sword Style (無限一刀流, Mugen Ittoryu). He is said to have mastered all martial arts. He has also studied various techniques at Wang-hu Temple, as well as being one of the three successors to the Soaring Manipulation Bullet. He can use the following techniques: Fist-Breaking Punch (制拳こぶし割り, Seiken Kobushiwari): By timing his punch just right so that his fist meets his opponent's, Momo is able to break his opponent's hand. While this is an effective counter against lower-level opponents, it was ineffective against J's Mach Punch. Mind's Eye Blade (心眼剣, Shinganken): Momo is able to heighten all his other senses by closing his eyes, heightening his precision and allowing him to attack enemies that are hidden, or too fast for the eye to follow. Ki Battle Tactics (氣功闘法, Kikou Touhou): Momo has the ability to use his Ki to augment his abilities. However, this significantly decreases his stamina and causes profuse perspiration. He can use the following techniques: * Stiff Cloth Fist Breaker (硬布拳砕功, Koufu Kensaikou): By infusing his Ki into his headband, Momo can make it into a sharp blade. This proves useful for when his sword breaks. * Hardened Fortress Body (堅砦体功, Kensai Taikou): A defensive technique. Momo can focus his Ki on a specific part of his body to harden it. This technique is even able to defend against Daigouin Jaki's Deadly Wind Vacuum Wave. Soaring Manipulation Bullet (翔穹操弾, Shokyu Soudan): Momo's most brutal technique. Using the principles of Chinese medicine, Momo can launch 5mm-long silver bullets with precision into his opponents' tendons to make them move against their will. This can be used to cause his opponents to commit suicide. Due to the brutal nature of this technique, Momo swore he would never use it, only breaking that vow when fighting Zong Ling-yan. Limb-Striking Jade Blade (四肢鐺瓏剣, Shishi Tourouken): Momo can use the hilt of his sword to strike his opponent's limbs in such a way that it dislocates their joints. Secret Crane Spindle Blade (秘承鶴錘剣, Hishou Kakusuiken): A technique that allows Momo to ride on the hilt of his sword, with the tip of the blade in the ground. This technique is made possible only by Momo's powerful tendons and exquisite sense of balance. From this position, Momo can use the following techniques: * Riled Fan Blade (轔扇刃, Rinsenjin): Momo jumps in the air with his sword between his toes, and spins the blade on his descent. * Riled Whirlwind (轔旋風, Rinsenpu): Momo does a handstand on his sword and spins around fast enough to cause a whirlwind. Rising Ki Tiger Spirit (暹氣虎魂, Shinki Fuukon): Momo's strongest technique and the arcane art of Wang-hu Temple. Momo focuses his Ki into his blade, then releases it as a shockwave in the form of a tiger. Due to its power, Momo cannot use this technique multiple times in a short period. Ultimate Conqueror Style (覇極流, Hakyokuryuu): During the Peerless Mourning, Momotaro not only disguises himself as Date Omito by wearing his armor from the Four Great Trials of Terror, but also uses a number of his techniques. These techniques include: * One Thousand Blades (千峰塵, Chihoujin): A simple rush attack of spear-thrusts. * Heavenly Bull Swastika Hold (卍天牛固め, Manji Tengyu-gatame): Momo throws his opponent into the air, impaling them on his horns. The opponent is forced to hold on to the horns to keep them from piercing his heart, thus restricting their ability to attack. Other Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Sakigake Otokojuku Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 8